User blog:Ultimate0/Dissidium, the Shadow of Death
Dissidium, the Shadow of Death is a custom champion in League of Legends. *Dissidium uses a particular energy resource type, called "Shadow Energy". *Dissidium has 100 Energy, and each of his forms has its own Shadow Energy: Blue Shadow Energy for the Wraith form, and Red Shadow Energy for the Predator form. Both of them regenerate at a rate of 5 Shadow Energy per second. Abilities Dissidium traces a claw in an arced line, dealing physical damage to enemies caught in its path and savaging them for 2 seconds. |description2 = Savaged enemies hit by Dissidium's basic attacks bleed for additional magic damage over 3 seconds. The bleed effect does not stack but is refreshed with every basic attack. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = 40 |costtype = Blue Shadow Energy |range = }} Drains the spiritual energy of enemies in a cone in front of him, dealing magic damage and healing himself for 30% of the damage dealt. Damaging more than one enemy causes healing from targets beyond the first to be reduced to 10% of the damage dealt to them instead. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 40 |costtype = Red Shadow Energy |range = }} }} After a brief delay, conjures spectral hands that lash at enemy targets in a 200-unit radius, dealing magic damage. Dissidium restores 20 Blue Shadow Energy for every enemy champion hit. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 50 |costtype = Blue Shadow Energy |range = }} Dissidium blinks behind a target enemy champion, dealing physical damage. For the next 3 seconds, Dissidium gains 20% armor and magic penetration |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 60 |costtype = Red Shadow Energy |range = }} }} Dissidium marks an enemy unit for 3 seconds, dealing magic damage. Damaging the target with another spell will detonate the mark, rooting them for 1.5 seconds and dealing physical damage to all enemies within 300 units. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 60 |costtype = Blue Shadow Energy |range = }} Dissidium enters stealth for 5 seconds after a 1-second delay. If Dissidium is attacked, the delay is extended to 2 seconds. Dissidium's next basic attack while stealthed and for 3 seconds after leaving stealth will deal bonus magic damage. |cooldown = |leveling = |cost = |costtype = Red Shadow Energy }} }} Dissidium transforms into his Predator Form, gaining new abilities. While in Predator Form his basic attacks have 125 (melee) range. |description2 = After transforming, Dissidium will get bonus attack speed for 3 seconds. *Dissidium begins with one rank in Soul Swap at level 1 and can increase it at levels 6, 11, and 16. |leveling2 = |static = |cost = |costtype = no cost }} Dissidium transforms into his Wraith Form, gaining new abilities. While in Wraith Form, his basic attacks have 550 range. After transforming, Dissidium's next spell will regenerate an additional 30 Blue Shadow Energy in 3 seconds. |description2 = Dissidium releases a blast of energy upon transforming, dealing physical damage and knocking back enemies within 300 units of him. *Dissidium begins with one rank in Soul Swap at level 1 and can increase it at levels 6, 11, and 16. |leveling = |leveling2 = |static = |cost = |costtype = no cost }} }} Lore -WIP- Quotes Upon select * "The Black Moon rises once again." Movement * "The Black Moon walks with me." * "Silent and deadly." * "I am never alone." * "Just a noise in the dark." * "Walking has never been a burden." Attacking * "They are so fragile." * "You'll greet your friends soon." * "Too weak." * "Just another insignificant life." * "Balance breaks so easily." Joke Dissidium breathes heavily. * "If you only knew the power of my side... Join me!" * "I find your lack of strength disturbing." Taunt In Predator form: Dissidium attacks in front of him with his claws. * "Come closer, and you'll never be afraid again." In Wraith form: Dissidium enlarges his flame and makes it spin around him. * "You can't even reach me without my consent, and you're still trying to kill me?" Category:Custom champions